looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 10/20/19 - 10/26/19
LOONEY TUNES *10/20/19 - 7am - Soup Or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie/Dog Pounded/Big Top Bunny/Robot Rabbit/Barbary-Coast Bunny/The Up-standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Dixie Fryer/Robin Hood Daffy/Mother Was A Rooster/All Fowled Up *10/20/19 - 4pm - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A *10/20/19 - 11pm - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *10/21/19 - 7am - Hot-rod And Reel!/Foxy By Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Canned Feud/Claws In The Lease/Too Hop To Handle/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke *10/21/19 - 4pm - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *10/21/19 - 11pm - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *10/22/19 - 7am - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A *10/22/19 - 4pm - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *10/22/19 - 11pm - The Last Hungry Cat/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/The Million Hare/Rabbit Of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca/Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able *10/23/19 - 7am - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *10/23/19 - 4pm - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *10/23/19 - 11pm - Beep Prepared/The Unexpected Pest/Fish And Slips/The Jet Cage/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Spaced Out Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Boobs in the Woods/Quack Shot/Yolks on You/Fox-Terror/Henhouse Henery *10/24/19 - 7am - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *10/24/19 - 4pm - The Last Hungry Cat/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/The Million Hare/Rabbit Of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca/Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able *10/24/19 - 11pm - Often An Orphan/Corn On The Cop/Hip Hip-hurry!/War And Pieces/A Kiddie's Kitty/Bell Hoppy/Birds Of A Father/Fowl Weather/Honey's Money/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Hot Cross Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Hare Brush *10/25/19 - 7am - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *10/25/19 - 4pm - Beep Prepared/The Unexpected Pest/Fish And Slips/The Jet Cage/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Spaced Out Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Boobs in the Woods/Quack Shot/Yolks on You/Fox-Terror/Henhouse Henery *10/25/19 - 11pm - You Were Never Duckier/Design For Leaving/Plop Goes The Weasel/Pests For Guests/Crowing Pains/Go Fly A Kit/Rabbit Hood/Half-Fare Hare/Superior Duck/Plop Goes the Weasel/Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick *10/26/19 - 7am - The Last Hungry Cat/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/The Million Hare/Rabbit Of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca/Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able *10/26/19 - 4pm - Often An Orphan/Corn On The Cop/Hip Hip-hurry!/War And Pieces/A Kiddie's Kitty/Bell Hoppy/Birds Of A Father/Fowl Weather/Honey's Money/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Hot Cross Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Hare Brush *10/26/19 - 11pm - Soup Or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie/Dog Pounded/Big Top Bunny/Robot Rabbit/Barbary-Coast Bunny/The Up-standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Dixie Fryer/Robin Hood Daffy/Mother Was A Rooster/All Fowled Up BABY LOONEY TUNES *10/20/19 - 4am - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind *10/20/19 - 4:30am - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal *10/21/19 - 2:30pm - Cool for Cats/Ten Loonies in a Bed *10/21/19 - 3pm - Lights! Camera! Tweety!/Backstage Bugs *10/21/19 - 3:30pm - Bend it Like Petunia/He'll Be Zoomin' Round the Mountain *10/21/19 - 4am - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop *10/21/19 - 4:30am - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *10/22/19 - 2:30pm - Present Tense/The Hare Hid Under the Fountain *10/22/19 - 3pm - Wrong!/Win, Lose or Daffy *10/22/19 - 3:30pm - Turtle Named Mrytle, A/Oh My Darling Coyote *10/22/19 - 4am - Log Cabin Fever/A Mid-Autum Night's Scream *10/22/19 - 4:30am - Are We There Yet/Save Our Cinnamon *10/23/19 - 2:30pm - Tell-A-Photo/Born to Sing *10/23/19 - 3pm - Dolly Vanishes, The/Vive Le Pew, Le Skunk *10/23/19 - 3:30am - Stop and Smell Up The Flowers/Firehouse Frolics *10/23/19 - 4am - Lights! Camera! Tweety!/Backstage Bugs *10/23/19 - 4:30am - Bend it Like Petunia/He'll Be Zoomin' Round the Mountain *10/24/19 - 3pm - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't *10/24/19 - 3:30pm - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind *10/24/19 - 4am - Wrong!/Win, Lose or Daffy *10/24/19 - 4:30am - Turtle Named Mrytle, A/Oh My Darling Coyote *10/25/19 - 3pm - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal *10/25/19 - 3:30pm - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop *10/25/19 - 4am - Dolly Vanishes, The/Vive Le Pew, Le Skunk *10/25/19 - 4:30am - Stop and Smell Up The Flowers/Firehouse Frolics *10/26/19 - 4am - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't *10/26/19 - 4:30am - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind NEW LOONEY TUNES *10/20/19 - 3:30pm - Hamsters/Bugs Baked/Vampire Me Love/Tad Tucker Workout *10/21/19 - 6am - Canadian Bacon/Bugs Bunny Saves the Universe/Hip Hop Hare (Part 1 and 2) *10/21/19 - 6:30am - Gettin' Your Goat/Spelunkheads/Loon Raker/Angry Bird *10/21/19 - 10pm - Tad the Skydiver/Duck of the Flies/Daffy in the Bayou/Bugs the Sherpa *10/21/19 - 10:30pm - Rhoda Rage/Good Duck to You Cirque/Then Things Got Weird/Duck Duck Ghost *10/22/19 - 6am - Area Fifty Run/Porker in the Court/Tad the Skydiver/Duck of the Flies *10/22/19 - 6:30am - Daffy in the Bayou/Bugs the Sherpa/Rhoda Rage/Good Duck to You Cirque *10/22/19 - 10pm - Acme Instant/When Marvin Comes Martian In/Knight Time is The Right Time/Pepe Le Pew Affair, The *10/22/19 - 10:30pm - Hamsters/Bugs Baked/Vampire Me Love/Tad Tucker Workout *10/23/19 - 6am - Then Things Got Weird/Duck Duck Ghost/Acme Instant/When Marvin Comes Martian In *10/23/19 - 6:30am - Knight Time is The Right Time/Pepe Le Pew Affair, The/Hamsters/Bugs Baked *10/23/19 - 10pm - Canadian Bacon/Bugs Bunny Saves the Universe/Hip Hop Hare (Part 1 and 2) *10/23/19 - 10:30pm - Gettin' Your Goat/Spelunkheads/Loon Raker/Angry Bird *10/24/19 - 6am - Vampire Me Love/Tad Tucker Workout/Canadian Bacon/Bugs Bunny Saves the Universe *10/24/19 - 6:30am - Hip Hop Hare (Part 1 and 2)/Gettin' Your Goat/Spelunkheads *10/24/19 - 10pm - Area Fifty Run/Porker in the Court/Tad the Skydiver/Duck of the Flies *10/24/19 - 10:30pm - Daffy in the Bayou/Bugs the Sherpa/Rhoda Rage/Good Duck to You Cirque *10/25/19 - 6am - Loon Raker/Angry Bird/Area Fifty Run/Porker in the Court *10/25/19 - 6:30am - Tad the Skydiver/Duck of the Flies/Daffy in the Bayou/Bugs the Sherpa *10/25/19 - 10pm - Then Things Got Weird/Duck Duck Ghost/Acme Instant/When Marvin Comes Martian In *10/25/19 - 10:30pm - Knight Time is The Right Time/Pepe Le Pew Affair, The/Hamsters/Bugs Baked *10/26/19 - 3:30pm - Acme Instant/When Marvin Comes Martian In/Knight Time is The Right Time/Pepe Le Pew Affair, The NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker